User talk:SugarPenguin12/Archive 2
Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Happy Valentine's Day! Hi ! I hope you have a very happy Valentine's Day ;) 18:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) iMovie Hello . Do you want to be in VideoGamerNinja's next iMovie The Super Puffles? Link: User blog:123VideoGamerNinja/New iMovie Coming: The Super Puffles 123VideoGamerNinja: The Master of All Ninjas 21:08, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :P Why wasn't I invited to the Frozen thingy? :( Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 15:23, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Warning ~Perapin :) (talk) 08:08, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi SugarPenguin12 Thanks for helping me create my signature!! You are A'wesome, '''W'illing, 'E'xcellent, 'S'plendid, 'O'bservant, 'M'asterly, 'E'ndearing! --'''Kyfur (talk) 07:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Frozen Remake Hey SugarPenguin12, can we just do this on Flippr, or do we have to keep it in CPPS.me? Penguin name on Flippr: Elsa76761. PookieLover76761 (talk) 09:02, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Custom Here is it: . [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 11:14, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Signature Image Height Hi there, Mind changing the size of File:Music Note Pin.PNG in your signature to x25px instead of 25px? Adding an x before the pixel number lets you specify the image's height, rather than width. It's just that currently the image is too tall. Thanks. Kallie Jo (talk) 01:41, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:23, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:01, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:37, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' Hi!! Guess who got a present '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 06:42, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi SugarPenguin12 Thanks so much for the certificate!! I appreciate it! :) '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 07:27, May 4, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Hello Sugar: You have been put on trial to be a member of the JAS Club! Please come to the story filmings if you would like to get in! You can find times on JAS News Blogs! (Check my stories subpage.) You have until June 10, 2014 to be in a story. 'JWPengie' 'is ' 'in' ' ' 'FUTURE!!' 19:29, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Update Winner for the '''Best Penguin' category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST GRAPHICS DESIGNER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 11:38, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Graphics Designer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST DRAWER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:26, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Drawer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:33, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:04, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:12, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:55, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:27, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:57, May 31, 2014 (UTC) dude i spam yo iggy Penguin44eve (talk) 02:10, June 26, 2014 (UTC)